


【坏道】献玉

by Lauren507



Category: Priest (2011), 坏道 | Huài Dào - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren507/pseuds/Lauren507





	【坏道】献玉

**▹日常正剧向·斯德哥尔摩综合症**

**▹被害者对于犯罪者产生好感。**

**▹人物属于甜甜，ooc属于我**

**▹韩宸|执笔**

临近深秋，气候转冷，街上来往的行人都穿上了略厚的长袖或外套，阳光在秋风的陪衬下变得如同点缀一般，暖意渐渐变得单薄起来，沈夜熙下车后不禁紧了紧自己的风衣外套，迈步跨进警局大门的瞬间便感受到空调的暖意，搓了搓手跺跺脚让自己的身体迅速温暖起来，走进刑警队的办公区就望见可以说是“惨淡”的环境，苏君子家那位怀了二胎这段时间都得自己送女儿去上学，就递交了申请晚到一个小时，安怡宁这丫头又是签了个到就去找男朋友约会，杨曼趴在桌子上浏览着警队的内网论坛，一脸百无聊赖，一侧盛遥的电脑屏幕上是生化危机的游戏界面，时不时右上角跳出各种消息栏狂轰滥炸，盛遥揉了揉眉心正要点开，歪头就看见了站在门口的沈夜熙，“头儿早啊。”盛遥一双桃花眼蕴含深意的上下打量起他，不远处响起轻轻的脚步声，沈夜熙抬眼望去就看姜湖手里端着两杯咖啡走过来，驾轻就熟的将其中一杯咖啡放在沈夜熙的办公桌上，抬头间就看见了迎面而来的沈夜熙，“夜熙回来了？怎么样？”

沈夜熙眉角上挑走近抬手轻揉了揉姜湖微卷柔软的发梢，端起咖啡杯轻抿一口点了点头，“定好了，下个月就能送到安老师家了。”从电脑后面探出头来想看八卦的盛遥听到安捷的名字只觉没什么可以探听到的了，撇了撇嘴重新坐了回去。沈夜熙看见姜湖屏幕上显示着的案件资料，不自觉凑近看了眼，“怎么看起这些了？”姜湖轻勾唇角笑笑，抬手推了推眼镜框，前几天沈夜熙看着姜湖的眼镜镜片上有太多划痕导致视野变得不是很清晰，就带着姜湖去新配了一副眼镜，细致精美的金属框架衬的姜湖文学气息浓重，一眼望去像是个青年作家。“闲着没什么事干，就想着再看些案件分析锻炼一下。”

沈夜熙闻言又笑着看他一眼，走到自己办公桌前从一堆案卷里拿出了一个十几年前的悬案递给他，姜湖看着眼前的卷宗抬头有些疑惑的看向他，“可以看看这个，隔壁市的案子，凶手一直在逃，虽然很多人都不怎么记得这件案子了，但他们局里几个老刑警一直不想放下，这不，申请了跨市协破，卷宗是昨天才送过来的。”

姜湖仔细听着沈夜熙的话，一字一句的理解清楚，这才伸手接过卷宗打开，档案袋的案卷还未在姜湖医生的眼皮底下出现，沈夜熙的手机铃声便响了起来，来电显示的是安怡宁，姜湖却也在铃声响起的时候转头看向他，就见沈夜熙的眉头渐渐蹙紧，姜湖默默将手中的档案袋重新装好封口，放到自己的书架上，还未开口询问出了什么事就听到沈夜熙招呼大家出外勤，盛遥立刻关了游戏电脑拿起手机揣进风衣口袋里，杨曼撩了几下长发扎起干净利落，三人坐上沈夜熙的车带着鉴识鉴定中心的几位鉴识员和法医前往目的地，车上三人皆疑惑的看向沈夜熙，““头儿，什么案子？”

“刚刚怡宁来电话说，在他男朋友家小区的另外一栋楼里发现了女性尸体，第一发现人是快递员，派送的时候打电话就没有人接，上楼来敲门的时候没有人应，在门口再打电话的时候就听见了手机铃声从室内传来的声音，他敲门的力道就更大了些，防盗门上的小窗在多次的撞击下被震开了，快递员朝里看了一眼就看见了上吊的尸体。”

“上吊？”盛遥有些不解的低声嘟囔了一句，沈夜熙点了点头继续说了下去，“怡宁从楼里下来就看见快递员慌慌张张的从楼里跑出来，上去问了一下这才知道情况，就去找了物业开门并且把快递员留下了，让我们赶紧过去。”

“那苏哥呢，一会让他直接过来？”坐在副驾驶上的姜湖低着声音开口问道，“君子不着急，我们有线索了可能需要他直接去走访排查。”

———

正值错开了清晨的上班高峰，几分钟就到了案发地所在小区——清月小区，清月小区一共四栋居民楼，每栋楼一共22层，发现尸体的地方是在三号楼的17层，1706，户主名叫纪杨，是本市一家外企公司的营销总监，业绩以及工作能力是在公司数一数二的，两年来的年终评选中，她和她的部门分别被选为最具领导力带头人和最优秀部门的称号，有一个男朋友叫金晖，是网友认识的，在建筑公司工作。安怡宁目前就在周边走访了一下他的邻居，邻居们都说经常看见小情侣两人一起回来，每次看上去都羡煞旁人，两人的感情很是亲密，人们都说纪杨的性格很好，每次下班回来都乐呵呵的，偶尔见到楼下花园里的流浪猫都会用手边的小零食喂一喂。

“头儿你来了！”安怡宁看见从电梯里出来的一行人招呼着，一侧头看见了跟在身后的姜湖，眨巴着水灵的大眼睛盯着姜湖看了半晌，看的姜湖都有点不好意思了，“哟，浆糊小医生你这副眼镜不错啊，很有书卷气~”

沈夜熙抬手在这丫头额头上弹了个响，从痕检员手中接过鞋套手套穿戴好走进屋中，整个房间整齐干净，装修风格偏向金属风，家具的色调都是偏近于黑白灰色系，哪怕是自己的卧室也是如此，浅灰色的墙壁和蓝白相间的床铺套装，这种配色就算是只踏进了一次的沈夜熙等人都莫名的觉得内心充满了阴郁，在外人口中这样一个温软性格的女生为什么会把房间的装潢设计成这种风格，她在人后的生活究竟是与人前有怎样的反差，这些目前还无解的话题萦绕在每个人心里。

卧室里的痕检员已经勘察完毕，在沈夜熙进入卧室之前就已经和他交代了痕检结果，卧室中发现了大量的指纹，初步断定应该都是死者纪杨的，没有发现有附着在死者指纹之上的其他指纹，除了地面小矮凳四腿支撑位置留下了蹬掉椅子出现的摩擦痕迹之外，没有其他有价值的线索了。法医楚杰是警局鉴定中心的元老了，年纪比沈夜熙稍长两岁，楚杰经手过的案子千千万从来没有一次出错，但这次的案件却有一点特殊，他在现场从死者表面皮层验了一下尸，发现死者确实是窒息而亡，而脖颈上绳索勒出的痕迹也确实是自缢留下的，没有任何的二次捆缚和他杀痕迹，这就说明死者的确是自己上吊的，这个结果他反复确认了多遍才确切的告知沈夜熙。

“自杀？楚哥你确定？”

楚杰像是料到了他有这样的疑问，招呼他蹲下来近距离看一下尸体的状态，“你看脖颈上的勒痕，从喉骨处颜色最深，蔓延到耳侧部位逐渐变浅，这是明显的自缢勒痕，如果是有一个人从背后勒死他再吊上去的，那么脖颈间会有两道印痕，一道深色的是没有斜度并且颜色前后无变化，另外一道是死之后为了伪装成自杀将尸体挂上去留下的，这一道会没有生活反应，颜色很浅而且方向会顺延到耳后，但是她脖颈上的勒痕只有自杀的这一条，所以她是自杀。”

听完楚杰对尸体的分析，沈夜熙点了点头对此表示赞同，随即又拜托他回去之后将尸体做个全面尸检，以排除她的真实死因是由于疾病导致的，沈夜熙起身环顾整个卧室的布置，抬眼就看见姜湖在客厅里翻看着手里的本子，沈夜熙眼角一跳想着是不是他发现了什么，小心翼翼的走出卧室就要向站在客厅的姜湖走去，“浆糊，发现什么了？”

姜湖手里翻着的是纪杨的日记，日记中的有些话语在姜湖看来理解的有些困难，但是在客厅矮几上的东西却已经被姜湖理解透彻了，他将日记递给沈夜熙，指着其中的几句话凭自己的理解讲给沈夜熙听，“夜熙你看这里，她写的是，我不该爱上他，但是只有在他的眼中，我才不是一个另类。”念完之后姜湖又像是思考似的看着这一页的日记，低声口中嘟囔道，“这个他是指谁，如果是指他的男朋友，那么为什么不该爱上呢？她的朋友邻居们都说他们是一对很亲密的情侣，那这个日记又代表了什么？”

说话间姜湖将矮几上的东西拿起来，又指了指还没有扔的快递盒上的店家名字，“还有这个快递，这个店家叫居家旗舰店，她买的东西都是旅行用具，睡袋，便携式水杯，漱口水，为什么会有人在想要自杀前买这些东西呢？”沈夜熙从姜湖手中接过这些东西，又突然想起了纪杨在卧床枕旁放着的手机，便招呼着鉴识员把这些东西都装进证物袋里带回局里做调查，自己却又重新走进纪杨的卧室找寻着有没有其他的蛛丝马迹。

“盛遥，你打个电话给君子，让他去纪杨的单位做一下调查，然后你去一下他男朋友金晖的单位，告知一下他女朋友的事。”

听到沈夜熙从卧室里传来的声音，正在浴室和厨房观察的盛遥探出头来应了一声，“好嘞头儿，我这就过去！”

沈夜熙重新环顾着纪杨的卧室，简约清冷是再次走进这里的第一感觉，越走入这个房间就会越能感觉到内心的压迫感和阴郁，靠墙放着的是她的化妆桌，桌上的各类化妆品排放的井井有条，布局十分讲究，如果只看她卧室的部分格局的确很令人感到了清冷中的一点跳跃，沈夜熙站在桌子前环顾着周围可能放东西的区域，又不自觉地探手摸到了书桌反面的背板上，他这一摸着实是摸到了些东西——铁链。

掌心传来冰凉触感的时候，沈夜熙怔愣当场，蹲下身想要看看下面究竟是什么样子，却发现这张桌子的形状高度和普通桌子的差异明显，以沈夜熙的身高很难弯腰钻进去，这种时候只有…叫人了。

“怡宁！”沈夜熙高声的叫唤让在门外正询问着最后一位邻居的安怡宁全身打了个激灵，微笑着对着大妈道了个谢，合上笔记本走进房间，“头儿，怎么了？”一进卧室就看见沈夜熙对着一张桌子愁眉苦脸，闻声沈夜熙直起身指了指面前这张桌子，“怡宁你过来，看看桌子底下是不是有条铁链，这个高度我钻不进去。”

安怡宁闻言被吓了一跳，看着眼前的桌子微微皱了皱眉，蹲下俯身尝试着钻进去，却因为桌子的高度收到了一点点的阻碍，“头儿这桌子怎么这么怪，我都钻不进来。”沈夜熙听到怡宁的嘟囔声不禁联想到纪杨的身高，纪杨身高167cm，普通桌子的高度应该距离他坐着是大腿面有8-10cm，而现在这个桌子下方的空隙间距也就仅仅有6-7cm，也就是说纪杨如果坐在桌前，她的腿应该是完全贴合在桌子边缘的，就在这时，安怡宁发出一声惊呼，“头儿，有条黑漆铁链！”

“我去拿证物袋，一会带回局里。”

———

鉴定中心的检验报告很快被送到了沈夜熙手里，从纪杨家里找到的那个铁链上面有纪杨和另外一个人的指纹，而且在锁扣部位发现了人体组织，根据DNA比对确定是死者纪杨的，但是铁链上多余出来的指纹比对结果却是五年前在桐城参与了城市银行劫案的罪犯，一年半之前因在监狱中表现良好得以提前半年释放，这个人叫周琰。

苏君子最先从金晖的单位回来，今天金晖轮休没有上班，在金晖顶头上司那里要到了金晖的电话号码，在电话中金晖说这两天他都没有联系到他女朋友，前段时间因为公司的项目纪杨有两三天没有好好休息了，昨天交付任务之后就给金晖发消息说她要好好休息一天，睡到自然醒然后订海鲜外卖享受周末，他原本以为他女朋友是一直在休息睡觉，可谁能想到他最后收到的关于她女朋友的消息竟然是这般噩耗。金晖在同事朋友眼中就是一个二十四孝好男友，和纪杨恩爱，在单位里谦卑恭敬，下班后的他喜欢极端挑战，追求刺激，经常一个人去悬崖跳伞蹦极。

坐在电脑后面整个人都被电脑遮住的姜湖认真听着苏君子的每一句话，皱眉思考着金晖这个人会是一个什么样的形象，逐渐深入的想法将纪杨日记里写的话和铁链上的指纹联系了起来，在众人的沉默中缓缓开口，“比对一下金晖和铁链上的指纹？”

闻言众人都是一愣，正在这时候盛遥风风火火的从门外冲了进来，“头儿，有新发现！”

听到盛遥的声音，姜湖眉心一跳，只见他跑进办公室里气喘吁吁的，一只手撑在桌边缓着气息却又着急的要说话，苏君子见他这般，走去到了杯水递给盛遥，伸手拍了拍人后背，“喝口水，别急。”

“头儿，快，金晖有重大嫌疑，不能让他跑了。”

———

傍晚的城区里响彻着警笛的轰鸣声，盛遥在纪杨所在公司排查的时候，纪杨的一位好友在他就要离开的时候战战兢兢的跟在他身后书有事要给他说，盛遥见她神色不对便被她领着走到了他们公司的休息区域内，小姑娘手里握着水杯一字一句的给他讲着纪杨最近的一些反常情况。她说纪杨从上周开始就没有来上班了，怎么联系她也联系不上，什么消息都不回，但是就在昨天的时候，纪杨给她发了一条消息，内容很长，但是因为自己当时手头正在忙一个项目的收尾工作所以看见的时候已经过了有一分钟了，正当自己看完第一句的时候，消息就被撤回了，所以她并没能看完她究竟给自己发的是什么。

就在盛遥想让她再努力回忆一下的时候，“叮咚”一声手机轻轻响起，盛遥收到了沈夜熙发来的五年前参与了银行劫案的已经被刑满释放的罪犯的照片，盛遥也不知道怎么突然就起了这么一点细腻的小心思，抬头看向面前的小姑娘问了问她有没有纪杨男朋友的照片，小姑娘一听到要看纪杨男朋友照片的时候猛地直起身，有些手忙脚乱的找到自己的手机点开微信里纪杨的朋友圈，点了一张两人合照的照片给他看，盛遥在看见金晖的瞬间噌的一下从椅子上站了起来，冲人道了谢后就立刻冲下去楼去开车回局里，一进警局的门就立刻冲进去，连气儿都没喘匀就准备要开口提醒沈夜熙可以提前抓人了。

在执行抓捕前沈夜熙特意让盛遥在金晖的手机里安装一个后台追踪器，此时他们所在的位置就是追踪定位器显示的位置。

“斯德哥尔摩综合症，”沈夜熙在开车出发前就一直有些惊讶于姜湖是怎么想到要去比对一下金晖和周琰的指纹，还未等沈夜熙开口询问，在副驾驶座位上低头看着手中平板的姜湖声音低缓开口说着，“纪杨是存在斯德哥尔摩综合症的，而这个她依赖的人就是他的男朋友金晖，我之前查到八个月前纪杨也有一段时间是请了两周的假，处于一种完全没有联络的状态，但她却是在自己假期结束的时候准时来上班了，之后就突然多出了一个男朋友，就是金晖，而且还过得…如胶似漆？”

沈夜熙在听到姜湖说的最后一个词时，有些讶异的转头看他，余光瞥见他手中的平板屏幕上显示着的是“形容情侣感情难舍难分的成语”，不禁勾唇微微笑了笑，在一个红灯的路口抬手宠溺般的轻揉了揉身侧人发梢。

因为姜湖的专业分析以及盛遥在排查纪杨社会关系时的敏锐，刑警队争分夺秒的在各大出入口内设置路障以及过往车辆异常排查岗哨来防止金晖偷偷开车溜走，这才将金晖困在了里高速路口很近的一个长山采石场的仓库里，只等他耐不住性子自己从窝里钻出来。

凌晨两点

认为此时正是逃跑好时机的金晖终于动了，拥有反侦查意识的金晖没有从仓库大门出来，而是从东北角的小门方向出来的，只可惜运气就没有那么好了，他刚一出来迈出第一步就被在不远处的狙击手打中了金晖的左腿，墨黑星空下的夜晚本是寂静的，打破这一瞬静谧的是撕心裂肺的疼痛嘶吼，凌厉的眼神中染上了那么几分的不甘和无奈。

金晖一年前辞掉了出来后的第一个保安工作，因为公司大厦的地理位置太差了，他想要更接近城市中心一些，第二份工作就是纪杨公司大厦的保安，金晖曾经就是因为看见了她像极了他心目中的那个女人，所以才想方设法的想要接近她，征服她，可是纪杨从来都不为所动，金晖只觉得软的不行就来硬的，在单位上了将近三个月的班后，金晖只觉择日不如撞日，在一天周五纪杨下班的时候将其迷晕抱上了他租来的一辆车，径直开向纪杨的住所，清明小区。在房间里金晖将纪杨四肢捆缚在纪杨自己的床上，药效渐失他却再次将纪杨迷昏到，但这次却只让她仅剩意识，他追求刺激所以做/爱时不管身体如何他都强烈的需要对方的回应，求饶，哀求，乃至自觉求欢。而纪杨就是在这样的虐待下渐渐的爱上了这种状态和给予她这种感觉的人。

但这样的情感终不会让金晖完全将纪杨掌控在自己的掌心之下，一旦纪杨对何种感情产生了厌恶和羞耻感，她就会毫不犹豫的立刻脱离这种关系，而纪杨却有那样一些天真的想法，她想要金晖是真正在乎她的，她站在了凳子上，她威胁金晖，她说她把金晖的事情都告诉了他的好朋友，她要举报他。

在争执的过程中，金晖三番五次的想要截下纪杨的手机，却被纪杨抬脚踹倒在地，怒火中烧的金晖就踢翻了纪杨脚下的凳子，让纪杨活生生的被吊死在房梁之上。

她曾是一块无暇美玉，玉声贵清越，玉色爱纯粹。

她的美丽曾被人夺去，但她将所有的她献给他。

只是，玉容寂寞泪阑干

———

在结案报告画上句号之后，沈夜熙在自己的结案本上写下了这样一句话：

“我们的世界，都被掩藏在假象之下，虚伪而空虚。”

———

回家路上姜湖迷迷糊糊的靠在椅上睡着了，沈夜熙想着家里前几天刚置办的食材能做些什么美食，一路上把车开的稳健，把车停好在车库时脑中已经规划好了给他家的浆糊小医生做的大餐食谱，熄了火转头看见姜湖依旧迷迷糊糊的睡着，像是感觉到了停车还准备翻个身找个舒适的位置，沈夜熙看着他被额前发梢遮住一些的脸，笑意也变得柔软了不少。

“浆糊，醒醒了，我们到家了。”听到沈夜熙的声音姜湖才悠悠转醒，环顾四周过了半晌才反应过来已经在自家的地下车库里了，抬手拨了拨自己的头发转头就看见沈夜熙笑意满满的看着他，姜湖清澈的眼眸看的沈夜熙心中直痒痒，内心像是有一只狮子正欲咆哮而出，不由分说的抬手扣住人小脑袋拉向自己，唇齿相接舌尖纠缠，沈夜熙轻易的就撬开了姜湖毫无抵抗力的牙间，长驱直入带着侵略性的反复汲取，所幸沈大队长也不这种要在光天化日之下就要做些什么的人，笑笑又在人唇角亲了一下就打开车门下车。

在电梯里看见臂弯里的人双眼带着朦胧，揉了揉眼睛又打了个小哈欠，沈夜熙顿时觉得这世界还要什么美食，要怀里这个宝贝甜点就够了，沈夜熙一脸平静的开门换衣服，“啪嗒”一声将大门落了锁，却在姜湖拿着资料说要回书房一会吃饭叫他的时候一把拉住他，沈夜熙唇角微翘伸手将人手中的资料抽走随意的扔在沙发上，长臂搂在人腰间重新吻上他，“不想做饭了，只想吃你。”

沈夜熙突然觉得走去卧室的路途为何这么遥远，两人身上的衣物被脱得扔了一地，躺在床上的时候两人都只剩一条底裤，沈夜熙伸手将姜湖眼上的眼镜摘下放在床头柜上，重新俯身下来的时候将身下人一双手举在头顶扣住，亲吻顺着脸颊轮廓一路向下，姜湖的身体很匀称，肤色白皙却因为精瘦可以隐约看到肋骨的形状，舌尖在肚脐周围打着转时感觉到了他身体的轻颤，“嗯…夜熙…”沈夜熙听到他浅浅的声音不由得轻笑一声，勾着指尖将人身上最后一点遮蔽褪下，指尖向下探去摸上敏感地带，唇瓣贴在姜湖耳边轻呼出热气招惹着他全身颤抖，“姜湖小医生，我急需甜分——来自你的。”

说话间指尖一点点在人穴口轻抚扩张，温热内壁在自己指尖探进去的时候严丝合缝的包裹住，感受到渐渐变得湿润的触感和身体升高的温度和欲望，沈夜熙等不下去了，他抬起姜湖的双腿搭在自己腰侧，低头看着姜湖眼神朦胧双颊泛红的状态，含住他微张的唇瓣将他嗓间的呻吟尽数吞入自己口中，身下硬挺红肿的性器在穴口摩挲着缓慢进入。

哪怕是之前已经有过几次经历，姜湖还是感觉到了一阵直窜大脑神经的痛感，双手被人禁锢在头顶，双腿无力下身疼痛更令他无力动弹，屈起双腿蹭在沈夜熙身侧，指尖使劲收紧抓住人手想要缓解身体的紧绷，沈夜熙敏锐的察觉到他的变化，松开人手握住一只十指相扣，湿热唇瓣一贴在人耳畔轻声安抚着，“浆糊放松，没事的，放松…乖。”

姜湖在人轻声细语的安抚下渐渐接纳着他的肿大分身，沈夜熙轻轻动作了几下只闻得姜湖低声的轻哼便一点点加快着动作，在姜湖没有任何防备的情况下，沈夜熙起身将人整个抱在怀里，性器整根就没入了体内深处，弥漫的情欲气息的卧室里传来一声高声惊叫，姜湖伸着双臂慌乱的抱住人脖颈，身体紧紧含着沈夜熙同时也带给了沈夜熙无尽的快感，现下脑中尽是坏心眼，怀中抱着姜湖在房间里踱着步，每一步都要向上顶弄他一下，刺激的姜湖每一次都收紧手臂勾着他，小脑袋搭在人肩头不住的溢出软糯奶声奶气的呻吟，他不知道的是，他越发瘫软的身体和唇边溢出的热气及轻哼，都是带给沈夜熙最高效的情药。

夜，这么长，他们将彼此奉献给对方。

他们的路，也有那么长。

“愿为西南风，长逝入君怀。”


End file.
